Let's Go, Mister Dumpling!
by Strawberrymint-chan
Summary: I am Hyuga Hinata. I have ALWAYS been Hyuga Hinata. Until I came to Gakuen Konoha, that is. There, I am known as the cousin of one of the most hottest guys in the school...and, somehow, the girlfriend of both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Welcome to Gakuen Konoha

**Konnichiwa pplz!! **

This is my brand new story, Let's go, Mister Dumpling!! (I know, random, but it has a story to it) Please read this story, It'll be much appreciated!! I'm not really sure if I should continue or stop…so if you like it, please review! It'll help LOTS in my decision. This chapter is pretty serious, but I PROMISE it will start getting better starting around, the 3rd chappie if i continue!!

"Hyuga sama, please wake up." A maid called, gently tapping my shoulder. Just as my father trained me, I immediately woke up. She smiled.

"It's 6:00, Hinata sama. " The maid told me in a gentle voice.

"Thankyou." I said hesitantly. I didn't want to stutter.

Father would be mad if I did, I'm already in high school. I covered my mouth as I yawned and looked around. My room was still halfly packed up. I just moved to Konoha 2 days ago.

It seemed like a really good city. I would be going to Konoha Academy, or Gakuen Konoha. It was a large private high school filled with dorms and uniforms. I didn't really like uniforms, but if everyone was wearing it, I should too.

My name is Hyuga Hinata and I'm 17 years old. Neji nii san, my older cousin, is 18. Hanabi chan, my younger sister, is 13 years old and Hyuga Hiashi, my father, is head of the Hyuga clan. Those are the people in my family who impact me a the most.

"Nee san! Hurry up! I have to get to school early today!" Hanabi called out from what I think is the kitchen. I have no idea about this complex. It's too large….much larger than the one I lived before.

I guess this means we're rich right?

"Nee-san! I don't hear any footsteps!!~"Hanabi yelled louder than before. I winced.

"I'm going, Hanabi chan." I said quietly, compared to Hanabi's voice.

"What?!" she yelled out.

"I'm going Hanabi chan!" I said a little louder, still trying not to stutter. As I rushed through the hall, Hanabi was standing by the wall, smiling.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Your hair... is sticking up." Snickered Hanabi chan.

"Huh?"

"Your hair is sticking up." Hanabi chan said more clearly. I rushed to the nearest bathroom and looked at the mirror. It was true…a quarter of my hair was sticking up. How could that be even possible? What happened to gravity?

I took the brush and quickly attempted to put make it straight…but since my hair was way too long, I used a clip to keep it in place.

As I got out of the bathroom, Hanabi eyed me, still smiling.

"Wh-what?" I asked nervously.

"You forgot to pack the luggage. You're gonna be gone for a while right?" Hanabi chan replied smugly.

I blinked…and mentally screamed to myself. But I kept quiet; until I looked at the clock. Then, I screamed.

"I have to go and pack! Wh-where's my s-suitcase! Where d-did I put my clothes?!" I scrambled through the house frantically. She laughed.

"Good thing I told the maid to pack just in case, Hinata nee san." Hanabi told me right after she stopped laughing. She stepped aside and gave me 2 heavy bags. I gasped at the weight when she handed them to me.

How could she hold them anyway?

Hanabi and I ran downstairs and walked when approaching Father. As Hanabi passed by, he gave a nod to her. He didn't do anything when I passed by. Father didn't hate me…hate was too strong of a word…it was more like…prasied Hanabi more.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." Neji said pleasantly.

"Good morning Neji-niisan." I greeted back. Neji-niisan was one of the only people I ever felt comfortable with. I nearly never stuttered in front of him and he would always listen to my problems. He was definitely my best friend.

I sat next to him, and poured him a cup of coffee. He looked at me and slightly smirked. Neji nii san NEVER smiled. Not even to his semi girlfriend, (according to Neji nii san…what was a semi girlfriend anyway?) Ten Ten. The last time I had seen her was when I was visiting Neji nii san here, (a.n. Neji lived in Konoha originally and decided to stay in the same house as Hinata and their family), but she was just a friend to him then.

Like Neji nii san, she was a good listener and she always gave me good advice. I hung out more with TenTen than Neji when we visited Konoha, just because she was a girl and I could relate to her more.

But now that I live here, I can spend time with them as much as I want. Maybe I could make some friends too. At least more than last year that is, I only made 2 friends…and they weren't that close to me either. Today, Neji nii san would accompany me to Konoha Academy in his BMW.

"Hinata sama, we should get going." Neji announced after he drank his coffee. I nodded and bowed for a long time…

"Sayonara Hanabi chan, Otou sama." I said respectfully.

"Sayonara Hinata nee san! I'll see you in two weeks!" Hanabi said in her fake adorable voice.

"Sayonara Hinata." Replied my father. I was a bit taken aback. He never said good bye to me…that definitely MUST be a good sign right?

I bowed to him. Neji nii san took my hand and we went into his car.

Looking around the car, I admired the sleekness. Neji nii san just bought this car not too long ago.

"Hinata sama, please take this for good luck." Neji said as he handed me a purple and white colored notebook. My favorite colors.

"Huh? Oh, thank you Neji nii san." I gently took the notebook out of his hands.

"It isn't that normal of a notebook. Open it once we get into the dorms." Neji nii san suggested.

"Okay, Neji nii san." I replied after a long look at it. I smiled. "I'll take especially good care of it.

"Thank you, Hinata sama." I winced slightly. Hinata sama. Hinata _sama_. It sounded so respectful. I was younger than him. He is my senior. I was supposed to address him as that.

My uncle was always a 'lower' level than my father, even though they were twins. Mainly because my father was born first. My grandparents didn't bother to educate my uncle, but they thought educating my father was very important.

But still, Uncle tried his best to get education. Meanwhile, Father soared through the grades, making a high school senior at just 14 years old. Uncle was just as smart as Father, but he struggled in high school because of the lack of studies.

Father married Hyuuga Yuuri, my mother, at the age of 20 and already owned and operated a large company. Meanwhile, Uncle worked on his master degree at a very late age, and married Shigari Minao. They had Neji nii san 1 year later.

My mother had me one year after Neji nii san. Although she knew the boundaries of Uncle and Father, she still urged Neji nii san and I to get close by arranging play dates and dinner.

I grew to have a small crush on Neji nii san. He was always there, and he was always brave, smart and self confident. Things that I wasn't. My crush on him vanished after my 7th birthday.

Mother gave birth to Hanabi chan, and even though she was a girl like I, Father was still happy and grateful. Neji nii san would come by our house time after time to see Hanabi chan and me.

It was like the boundary vanished…

One night, my mother developed a disease and died 2 months later. My father grew cruel because of the grief he had. We (all of the Hyuuga clan) moved to another village and left everything behind. All of the sudden, I stopped contacting Neji nii san or Uncle. I was really lonely.

On the same year, Auntie had the same disease and died. He was really sad and tried to commit suicide numerous times, but Neji nii san always stopped him.

Once I heard the news, I cried. Even though Uncle wasn't my father, I still treated him the same. Neji nii san must have had a really sad life. If he wasn't cautious, he could lose the one remaining parent he had.

3 years after, Uncle died in his sleep because he had very poor health. Uncle really loved Auntie so very much. You could see it in his eyes: emptiness. Even his own son wasn't enough to keep living. For the first time, Neji nii san cried. I cried with him at the funeral, the only time I was allowed to see him for 3 years.

5 years later, news spread around the clan about his success. He owned a pretty large complex from a rare scholarship and like my father, skipped a number of grades.

We decided to move back to Konoha and bought an extremely large mansion and invited Neji nii san into it. After weeks of thinking, he agreed and moved in. He got us settled and gave us tips on the city in these 2 days. I was so happy. Finally, we could be in a clan again.

"Neji nii san?" I asked.

"Yes, Hinata sama?"

"Call me Hinata or Hinata san when Otou san isn't around."

Neji looked at me and gave me another almost-smile.

"Yes, Hinata san."

There was a moment of silence before the car came into a gradual stop. I looked at Neji nii san nervously. He smirked.

"Here we are, Gakuen (academy) Konoha."

**In case you were wondering, this is a HinaSasu, NaruHina, and a slight NejiHina pairing so...just wanted to let you know. If you are okay with OC's, please read my other story, Kazekage's wife. If you hate them, I don't think you should read it….unless your seriously bored or something. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! (if you like it….if you hate it, you can flame if there is something completely wrong about this whole chapter.)**


	2. Bento Lunch Box

**A.N. Konnichiwa! I'm Yuuki Hitsugaya, (Yesss, it is my real name.) Takuya's (The one who made the first chapter) friend. I told her about the reviews, so she decided to keep the story going. But…she's super busy right now, so she asked me if I could write this chapter for her. So, if this chapter sucks, please don't blame it on her and give her a second chance. But, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! Takuya and I LOVE to read reviews. It makes us feel really good. If you flame, blame it on me, if you complement, make it to Takuya. I'm just the one who writes the words. And um...for Sakura fans...I'm really sorry, but I kinda made Sakura the 'evil girl' in this story. Takuya and I don't really like her, but that doesn't mean hate. But anyway...please review...again!!**

--

I gaped; and I made no intention of hiding it. It was HUGE. It must have been at least 5 times bigger than any amusement park there was. I looked again at the unsurprised Neji nii san. He must have gotten use to it.

I clenched my schedule in my hand, making it all wrinkled. Neji nii san slightly raised his eyebrow and took the paper away from my hands. He scanned through the paper and gave it back to me.

"Your building letter is N, which isn't too far from my building, V. It's right over there." Neji nii san directed. "I'll lead you there." He held my hand and followed him there.

I looked around. Every single person was perfect. They were pretty and skinny if they were a girl, or they were extremely good looking and tall if they were a guy. Neji nii san easily fit in this group of people. I guess I killed the perfectness.

"Room B234…" muttered Neji nii san to himself as he looked around to find the room.

"Huh? Oh! There it is!" I pointed out. It was like most of the doors, shiny, sleek, wood and glass.

"All of your classes are in building N. Text me if you have any trouble." Neji nii san told me before walking around the corner.

I held my breath and let it out…in other words, I sighed deeply. I twisted the knob and opened the door.

Inside, there was a teacher with some sort of mask that covered three fourths of his face with sliver hair. I guess he was Kakashi sensei. I squinted and read the book he was reading.

Icha Icha Paradise?

I mentally shrugged and came in as quietly as I could; practically tip toeing to the nearest seat that was empty. I quickly pulled out my book and started to read. Romeo and Juliet. It was way below my reading level, but TenTen surprisingly said it was pretty good, so I took her advice and read it.

As I read the last paragraph of the book, I peered out of the page and saw some of my classmates staring at me. I was embarrassed when I noticed no one was doing anything academic. Naturally, I blushed.

I quickly finished the last few sentences and tucked the book back into my backpack.

"Heads up!" called out a boy.

A football hurled pass my face as I quickly stepped back in hearing the directions.

"Hey! Sorry about that," hollered a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He gave a toothy grin.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" He asked casually.

All the blood in my body went up to my cheeks. I blushed madly. He was..cute.

Very cute.

But there was so way I could stutter. Just NO WAY.

"My n-name is H-hyuga Hinata." I replied meekly.

Great.

Now I sound like a retard.

"Oi, Naruto! Who are you talking to?" called out someone with brown hair and red markings on the upper part of his cheeks.

"This girl named Hinata. It's a cute name huh?" replied Naruto as soon as the guy caught up to him.

Did I hear right?

He called my name cute!!~

"Yo. I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Nice to meet you." Kiba kun greeted.

"Do you…?" Naruto kun asked before he was interrupted.

"Naruto! Give me back my led pencil you borrowed from me last week!" yelled a feminine voice. She strolled by Naruto kun.

She had cotton candy colored hair with green clear eyes. Her legs were skinny, and so was her whole body. She had a slight hourglass figure, but she was so skinny and had a lack of breasts.

Nevertheless, she was really, really pretty.

"But Sakura chan! It works so well! Let me use it 1 more day." Whined Naruto kun.

She put her hands to her hips and maintained an I-don't-want-to-hear-it-so-just-give-me-the-fucking-thing look. I could never have pulled that off.

Ever.

"Naruto you bastard. Give it to me. Now."

"Fine…" Naruto groaned as he pulled out a light pink led pencil with white clouds printed on it.

She faced toward me, her hands still on her hips, clutching the pencil.

"Hey. You're the girl that was holding hands with Neji senpai. Are you his girlfriend or something?" Sakura asked all of a sudden. I think it was me…but she sounded a bit harsh.

"You're Neji's girlfriend? Wow. You got some status there." Remarked Kiba kun.

"Huh? N-no, I'm not h-his girlfriend." I tried my best not to stutter, but...

1. I was nervous

2. Naruto kun was staring at me.

And

3. They thought I was Neji nii san's girlfriend.

His _girlfriend._

"Then who are you?" Sakura asked again, this time, I think, more impatiently.

"It's obvious she's his cousin or something. You're so stupid." A pretty, tall blonde haired girl with 4 hair ties commented.

"Shut up, Temari." Sakura said very harshly. Temari scoffed and talked to another blonde haired girl with a long ponytail.

Sakura eyed me.

"Isn't it messed up for a cousin to be another cousin's girlfriend, you freak?" she said after she scanned my body and assumed that I was easy prey to pick on.

Not that I blame her.

"Sakura chan, I think she was just nervous so she wanted Neji to be with her." Piped up Naruto kun.

I mentally reminded myself to say thank you once this was all over.

"Fuck off, Naruto." Retorted Sakura. I winced.

If I ever made it.

"I don't care if your are his cousin. I'll make this clear. Neji senpai AND Sasuke kun are MINE. You don't go near them, talk to them, or make ANY physical contact with BOTH of them when I'm around. ESPECIALLY for Sasuke kun." Sakura said dangerously slowly.

"But.." Naruto kun said quietly.

"Shut up, you asshole." Sakura retorted. She turned to me once again.

"Understand? You try to do ANYTHING, I'll make sure you will want to get out of this school as soon as possible." She warned.

No use in telling me. Standing on this very spot, I wanted to run away as fast as I could.

"I-I under-s-stand." I stuttered. It was settled. Sakura is a VERY scary person. I don't think I want to mess with her. Not talking to this Sasuke person is fine, but not talking to Neji nii san?

Not okay.

Sakura snorted and walked back to her desk, talking to other guys and seemingly flirting with them. I didn't understand.

If she likes Neji nii san and this Sasuke guy so much, why was she still flirting?

I shook this though out of my mind. Neji nii san must be very popular for a girl to act this way.

Nevertheless, she doesn't know that Neji nii san will NEVER fall for her because he as TenTen chan. Even though she is in another school, he will ALWAYS love her. They are soul mates. That, I know.

I sat down quietly looked at my lunchbox. Dumplings. There were pictures of cute, simple sweet dumplings printed on it.

I had this lunchbox since I was 4. Neji nii san gave it to me. I treasured it. It was the best lunchbox I've ever seen.

Mister Dumpling. That's what I called my favorite one. He was light violet with red little curls for cheeks. The only way I knew that he was a boy was because he had a very small Italian moustache on his mouth. It was so very cute.

_Ring!!_

The warning bell for 1st period rang.

I placed my lunchbox into my backpack and flipped on my cell phone to see if I had any messages. There was one. From Neji nii san.

_Homeroom is over. Did you have a good time? _

I read the message over again and bit my lip. If I said no, Neji nii san would worry about me. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them. I pushed the small, petite buttons.

_Homeroom was good, Neji nii san. Thank you for asking_

I scanned my schedule. 1st period is Social Studies, Yuuhi Kurenai, room B362.

What a pretty name.

Ms. Yuuhi.

I wandered around the hall until I found room B362. I opened the door and saw Naruto kun. And unfortunately, Sakura. I sat as far away as possible from her.

I reminded myself to never go to this Sasuke guy, because he was 'Sakura protected'. But the problem was…who the heck is Sasuke?

I cursed at myself and picked a desk that was isolated. I took out my cell phone and started texting to Ten Ten. I didn't contact her for so long.

I felt a very hard tap on my shoulder as I pressed the send button. Closing my cell, I looked up to see who tapped me.

"You're in my spot."

**PLEASE. PLEASE. PLLLLEAAAASEEEE REVIEW!! Everyone luvs 'em! And so do you!! (Wtf? That rhymed LOL)**


	3. Will you do me a favor?

a.n. Hey, this is Yuuki again, Takuya's in Korea so I'll be taking over for a while. I'm so very sorry for your waiting!! My computer broke down (no, really, I'm not making this up..!!) and i lost every single chapter I pre-wrote for faster updates. My mom says that it was 'good' that it broke down because I spend 'too much' time on it. I asked my mom if I could go to the library, but she said gas was too expensive so I walked. My library is 10 miles away from my house. And I walk about 4 miles an hour, plus, I need to get back, so add 10 more miles to it. You do the math. In the end, your probably going to be like ... thats a lot...so...please review!! Ah, what I do for reviews just defies modern science. I tried to make this chapter as interesting as possible (while still recovering from the 10 mile walk) to make up for the time...so enjoy!!

--

I quickly looked up to see who was talking to me.

"H-huh?" I stuttered immediately as I saw him. He stared at me.

"I said, you are sitting in my seat. So get out of it." he said with a more harsh voice.

Wasn't it the first day of school? How was he supposed to know that that was HIS seat?

Anyway, this time I will stand up for myself. Better yet, I'll tell him to back off. Ha!! Perfect plan set!!

"O-oh. I'm so sorry." I kept stuttering as I got out of his seat and plopped to the farthest one from him.

God, why wont my day just end?

Wait a second. I've seen him somewhere...from a magazine or something. What was his name again?

...

Uchiha Sasuke.

Father always talks about Uchiha Fugaku and how he will succeed over him one day. They've always been competitive. Never knew why though...

I flipped up my phone and googled Uchiha Sasuke. I read past thousands of fan sites until I found one on wikipedia. I clicked it and a page popped up.

**Uchiha Sasuke is the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku, one of the richest men in the world, who owns 12 major companies. He is an actor, model, and the co-successor of Uchiha corp, next to Uchiha Itachi, his older brother.**

The first two sentences made me cringe and groan mentally.

Great.

One of those drama kings are in our school.

He's probably one of those rich, handsome, cold guys who plays with women's hearts just like in korean dramas.

I mean, I really like korean dramas, it's just that almost every single rich guy is like that.

And every time, they somehow get into a situation where they have to marry an average girl, but they hate each other. Then, they slowly fall for them and they make it seem like their life will be a happily ever after.

Like that will happen.

Nothing like that ever takes place in the real world. In the real world, if you are rich and beautiful, you will be very likely to marry someone that's also rich and beautiful. That's the way life works.

Sucky, isn't it?

Sighing mentally, I clicked the exit button on the edge of the website and checked if I had any more text messages,

Again, there was only 1. From TenTen.

...

wait...

TenTen texted me!

I opened the text message up.

_Hey Hina chan. I heard from Neji kun that you came to stay in Konoha permanently. We have to get together sometime. This Friday maybe? Reply back please!_

I smiled and texted her back my reply. Friday would be good. IF I could survive the week.

Which would be really hard.

"Okay class! My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, and I will be your social studies teacher. We'll spend the rest of this period introducing ourselves. Starting from...Haruno Sakura. Please introduce yourself and say something about you."

I glimpsed at Sakura as she slightly frowned at and rolled her eyes as she got in front of the chalkboard. She put her hands and on her hips and tilted them.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. You may know me as the smexy babe you saw walking around this morning. I like hot guys, so feel free to call me if you qualify." Sakura said seductively as she winked at Uchiha san. He stared boredly at her.

"Okay, how about...Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto kun stood up and scratched the back of his head. He smiled.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the vice president of the martial arts club, and the president of the football club and the soccer club. Nice to meet you all."

I looked at him. He caught my gaze and returned a very cute, mind you, salute.

I almost died from blushing.

"Hm...Uchiha Sasuke? Please come up." said Ms. Yuuhi.

Uchiha san stood up, tiredly, I might add, and walked to the chalkboard.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he announced bluntly. I guess forgot that he had to say something else, because right after Uchiha san said his name, called mine.

"Hyuga Hinata." she called gently. I immediately stared at her and blushed. Why did I do that? I wouldn't even know.

I walked to the chalkboard nervously. Unlike other girls, I didn't like being the center of attention. That's why I liked crowds, unless they were really loud and pushy.

Which was almost always.

"Um. My name is Hyuga Hinata," I said slowly, still trying not to stutter. "and um...I like the colors white and purple." I retreated back to my seat, hoping now one would stare at me.

I mean, seriously, "_I like the colors white and purple?_" How retarded was that?

Ms. Yuuhi continued with the other people. I tried to memorize everyone of their names because I was pretty bored.

Soon the bell rang, and it was time for my elective class. Which, in my case, was band. I walked to the band building, and surprisingly didn't get lost.

I was never good with directions.

The band teacher actually had a fish net on.

A fish net.

A FISH NET.

It was completely see through, and thank god she was wearing a big jacket or else I might have switched classes.

I looked around. Sakura wasn't here.

Which of course was a great thing.

But unfortunately, Uchiha san was here too. The door swung open and a very sweaty Naruto kun came running in.

"Heh. I'm sorry about that. First day of school ne?" he panted uneasily. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto is it? I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on. Take a sit."

And it just so happened that there was only 1 seat available...which was right by me.

He spotted the chair next to me and took his seat. He smiled at me. I was...very flustered.

"Alright, Pipsqueaks. I'm Matarashi Anko. You WILL call me Anko SENSEI. You're instruments are in the lockers beyond the yellow door. You have the locker number and combination in you schedule. The instruments you play should be in there. Numbers 1-10 go in. You have 5 minutes to take them out and come back."

I was number 9. So I followed the other 9 people and got my instrument out of my locker.

Which was a violin.

I was by the girl who had 4 ponytails and 'defended' me against Sakura.

I really should thank her

But not right now.

As Naruto kun and Uchiha san came in and got their instruments, we were assigned to practice rooms. It was amazing how many rooms they had. Uchiha san and I were assigned to a soundproof room. There, we could take turns playing our instruments. And since we both had the same, we could improve each other.

That's what they told us to do. But...It didn't work out exactly like that.

"Uhm...do y-you want to play your song f-first?" I asked him. He had been quiet and studying his music sheet for about 10 minutes now...

He ignored me.

I stayed quiet and got my violin ready to play assuming that he 'implied' that I was to play first.

I put the violin comfortably so that I could play. I looked at my music sheet. Ave Maria was placed on the top with big letters. It was a very pretty song actually. I messed up in the 2nd ending, but then again, I just learned this song 3 days ago...so it was kind of...unpleasant to hear.

After I played, there was a short silence. Uchiha san stood up and started playing without the music sheet. It was Ave Maria. The same song I just played. But it sounded so much more soothing...when he played it.

When he finished playing, he sat back down and started to stare at another music sheet.

Was that it? He just had to study a song for 10 minutes, and without looking, get it perfectly? He was like Neji nii san. He was just like that. Incredibly genius people were around me. I felt kind of stupid.

The door was knocked by Anko sensei. It was very loud.

"Hey, Hyuga, Uchiha. Get ready to pack. We're leaving in 5 minutes!!" she screamed before heading to the next door.

I took violin, polished it, and set it back gently in the case. Making sure I didn't forget anything, I left right after Uchiha san did.

The bell rang when I got out of the band room and headed to English/Japanese class.

I walked into the room, only to be greeted by someone I loved dearly.

Neji nii san.

"Good afternoon, Hinata sama." he greeted me. Sakura passed by and gave me a very scary, dirty look.

"Uhm...good afternoon N-neji nii san. Y-you can call me Hinata san in public too..." I stuttered.

Why the heck was I stuttering? This was Neji nii san!!

The only person I was comfortable with! Remember Hinata!?

But why exactly was he here?

"Um...Neji n-niisan, w-why are you here?" I blurted out.

"I'm going to be the T.A. for your Math and English classes." he explained quickly before the bell rang. It still left me with questions...but I could ask him after school, where hopefully, Sakura wouldn't see me talking to Neji nii san.

She was a scary woman.

"Oh..." was all I said before sitting in a random seat.

My main English teacher was a very tall person, maybe in his 30's or very late 20's. He had a laid back face, like Kakashi sensei, but this guy was smoking a cigarette.

Weren't schools supposed to detest the use of smoking?

"My name is Sarutobi Asuma. I don't like explaining things twice, so lucky for you, you're the only period that has a T.A. in the class. His name is Hyuga Neji. You'll call him Neji senpai or sensei, since he is a year in your senior," he looked around a little. "Hey, isn't there another Hyuga here or something?" he looked into his clipboard. "Hyuga Hinata, please stand up." I nervously stood up. "Right there is Neji's cousin. So don't make her cry in this class or anything. Neji, here, will kill you if you do."

I tried to hide my blush and sat down. Neji nii san had his still-bored face. Honestly, if I didn't know him, I would have never thought that he would be the protective kind. I would think he was kind of a jerk, because I saw the way how he treats people that are complete strangers to him.

His face always showed no emotion around the public. But at the Hyuga manor when I was with him, he showed plenty of emotions. Unbelievable, but true.

"Anyway...it's the first day of school. So let's just take the period for free time." he yawned and went out of the room.

"Hey, Neji, take care of the class for me, will you?" he called out before walking to another room and lit a cigarette. Neji nii san mentally sighed.

I knew. He always taps his index finger so very slightly when he mentally sighs. If you weren't paying attention, you would see that he still held his bored face.

But...it must be so hard for him. I don't think I would have been very happy sitting in a seat with fangirls everywhere if I was Neji nii san.

"Neji senpai!" I heard Sakura squeal out. He stared at her.

"Yes?"

Sakura blushed.

"Welcome to this class, Neji senpai." she said sweetly. It was so very obvious that she was kissing up.

Bad move. Neji nii san HATES girls who kiss up to him.

His eye twitched for a moment. He looked back at her, faking a pleasant face.

"Thank you." he said with gritted teeth. She winked back and walked toward Uchiha san, which already had a very large crowd of girls around him.

"Sasuke kun! Did you miss me?" she squealed yet again as she pushed roughly through the crowd. I thought it was impossible for me to hear her voice this far away, but I guess I was wrong.

I heard Sakura squeal every 10 seconds or so. AND...she wasn't looking which meant that I could talk to Neji nii san without the risk of being cornered by Sakura.

I looked at Naruto kun, which also had a large crowd of girls by him, squealing. I guess he was that cute huh?

Oh? But wait...I opened my cell and typed in Uzumaki Naruto and once again, googled it.

Where would we be without Google?

I found out that he was also a son of one of the world's richest men, he earned lots of gold medals in sports, and that he was going to be the successor of every one of his father's companies because he was the only son.

No wonder girls flaunter over him.

Looking to talk to Neji nii san, I turned my head and saw him surrounded by lots of girls; most likely kissing up to him. This would be pretty bad if it kept going.

And anyway, how many girls do we have in one period?

I walked up to Neji nii san's seat and sat next to him. He looked at me and smirked.

"Are you going to be over with your stuttering now, Hinata san?" he asked devilishly, trying to irk the girls into getting away from him.

"Hai. Do you have any time this Friday? TenTen chan was wondering if all of us could meet up." I responded.

"Yeah, I guess so. Where does she want to meet at?" he asked, still twitching his eyes as he noticed the girls were getting upset and calling his name out more.

"The mall." I told him.

"Sounds good." He said, smiling.

Neji nii san's eye twitched as more girls started to whine on how unfair he was being. I looked at him in pity, but he answered it by touching my long hair.

"Neji senpai!!" they all clamored, trying to say his name as seductively as they could.

Sighing, I flipped on my cell and saw that there was 3 more minutes of the period. Neji nii san must have saw, because he tiredly sighed as I shut my phone.

"Neji nii san, do you HAVE to become a T.A. here? What about your studies?" I asked, trying to make 3 minutes pass by faster.

Surprisingly, the bell rang. My phone was 2 minutes behind. I should really get that fixed.

"I'll tell you when we have free time in the dorms." he told me as he escorted me to my next period...which was Gym.

"Goodbye, Neji nii san." I waved. He gave me a smirk and walked to the direction of his class.

None of the people I saw in my previous classes were in my gym period. Not even Naruto kun, Uchiha san, or heck, even Sakura. I was...a bit scared.

But, my period was carried out, nothing out of the usual, except my teacher, Gai sensei. He was a little...different than the other teachers. And there was another guy that looked just like him. It was scary how they cried out of 'youthfulness'.

Just what did that mean?

As the bell rang, I walked to my next class, Science. Except Naruto kun's friend that I had met this morning, I also did not recognize any of the people. But what was that guy's name again? Kiba kun was it?

"Hey Hinata chan!" he called out happily. Surprised, I waved back. He knew my name, at least. Maybe we could become friends, ne?

When the bell rang once again, Kiba kun and I were seated next to each other in a two person table.

My teacher was at least a hundred times scarier than my Gym teacher. He had long black hair, cat eyes, powder white skin, (and even though my skin is pretty white, I was considered tan compared to him) an evil smile, and he looked alot like Michael Jackson.

Gone wrong.

Plus, every time he said his 's 'he said them all slithery. I hated that sound. It was like a snake. He asked us to called him Orochimaru sensei.

Joy, even his name sounded incredibly evil.

For the first day of school, he said that we should do the tamest experiments first, and them we could go into more 'complicated' ones later in the year.

We dissected a dead human.

Where he got that from, I don't even _want_ to know.

In the middle of the period, Kiba kun got frightfully sick, his skin was pure white. It wasn't like that earlier.

I took him to the nurse and stayed with him until the period and later, lunch, ended.

Sure, I missed my lunch, but he was vomiting! When I found out Kiba kun had a fever, I escorted him to the boy's dorms where Naruto kun showed up and took Kiba kun to his room.

"Hey, thanks Hina chan." Naruto kun thanked me. "So, uh, I'll see you next period then."

He walked with Kiba kun slung around his shoulder. I couldn't help but blush.

My stomach, surprisingly wasn't empty or growling. I didn't feel hungry at all. Maybe it was the horror of the human body that lost my appetite.

Yeah, probably.

The next period came, and thank god, it was the last for the day. It already felt like a week, and we didn't even do anything. My last period for the day was Math. Neji nii san would be there. Which soothed my a little, until I found out that Sakura had the same class too.

It kind of pissed me off. Sakura was in a lot of my classes. And Uchiha san too. Naruto kun, I would be happy to have him in all my classes, but he just had to be in the same periods with them.

"Hinata san, where were you at lunch?" Neji nii san asked worriedly, gripping my hand tightly.

"I skipped it because Kiba kun felt very unwell..." I explained to him. His shoulders relaxed and his grip loosened a little.

"I see. Please, Hinata san, try not to skip lunch. It is very unhealthy."

"I will try, Neji nii san." I replied. He squeezed my hand longer once more and went to his seat.

The math teacher looked fairly normal, he had brown hair, tied into the back like a person in my Gym named Shikamaru I suppose. The only thing unusual was that he had a medium sized scar across his nose. I wonder what happened.

"My name is Umino Iruka. Please call me Iruka sensei. Since today is the first day, I would like you to meet and socialize with each other to get to know every person in this period better." Iruka sensei announced while everyone was finding a place to sit.

As I went to a desk, Naruto kun waved at me.

"Hina chan! It's me, Naruto! Sit here!" he yelled, waving both of his hands like crazy. I noticed Uchiha san right next to Naruto kun. He looked pissed.

"Hey, Hina chan, sit in the middle right next to me and Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said happily. Sakura eyed me.

"Uhm...ano, N-naruto kun, I'll j-just sit with-" I stuttered before his hand grabbed mine and pulled me into the seat. I just sat there and blushed, while Sakura fake smiled while coming to Uchiha san.

"Hinata chan, you don't mind if i sit where you are sitting right now, right?" she asked me sweetly. I mentally shuddered.

"I-i don't mind at all! I ca-" I tried to get out of the way.

"But, Sakura chan, I asked Hina chan if she could sit with us." protested Naruto kun.

He was brave. So very brave.

Sakura eyed Naruto kun. She glared at me and looked at Uchiha san, who looked like he didn't care for the situation.

"Alright, just for you, Naruto kun." she replied still faking a sweet tone. But...she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Uchiha san.

"Arigato Sakura chan! I still love you, you know!" Naruto exclaimed. Once I heard this, it was like someone was burning my heart. I stayed quiet though.

"I know, Naruto kun." she replied back.

"Hey, Hina chan! Why don't we hang out in the academy's mall after school?" asked Naruto kun.

Wait a second...

THEY HAVE A MALL? IN THE ACADEMY?

"Um..." I started.

I heard a knock, and so did everyone else, because they turned their attention to the door. Iruka sensei slid it and I saw a scarily familiar face. I heard squeals and whispers of girls in the class, including Sakura's.

I looked at Neji nii san. He seemed slightly tense and curious. In public.

The one who knocked on the door looked...a lot like Uchiha san. But...of course the man was taller, had longer hair, and had a smooth and kind smile. Where as, Uchiha san, as of right now, had a very scary look on his face. He looked angry for some apparent reason.

"Hyuga Hinata?" Iruka sensei announced. I looked at him surprisingly. "Itachi san, the vice president of this school, has something to talk to you about."

I blinked. Did I just hear right?

He wanted to talk to me?

And moreover, his name was Itachi, which meant his last name would be Uchiha, as in **Uchiha** Sasuke. Which means that he is his brother.

Uchiha san stared at me. I could feel his eyes burning me on the back.

Itachi sama looked at his brother and smiled slightly. He walked next to my desk and held out his hand.

"Hinata san, I think we should get going. I want to discuss something with you." he said calmly. I thought it would be rude not to accept his hand, so I took it. I could feel so many more eyes staring at me.

Especially Uchiha san's and Sakura's. It was like they had laser beams for eyes.

"Shall we go, Hinata san?" he asked, giving me a small smile. I nodded slightly and blushed when he was still holding onto my hand.

Just about to leave, I looked at Neji nii san and Uchiha san. They had a very pissed off face.

Itachi sama led me into a very large building, as if the building weren't already large, this one was one of the largest.

We passed some of the rooms until he stopped in front of a very, very, very big door. He took out a card from his wallet and swiped it in, and in doing that, the door slowly opened, revealing some people that looked like Itachi sama's age.

"Akatsuki, (a.n.: the name for the student council) this is Hyuga Hinata." he announced quietly. They stared at me for a moment. I was..very nervous, to say the least. So, I did the only thing I do when I'm nervous, blush.

"I see. So is this the one you wanted to speak to? Itachi?" asked the only woman in the room. She was very tall and had blue hair. In it, there was a paper rose on the side of it.

"Yes. So if I could borrow your office for 10 minutes, that would be appreciated."

"Go on ahead."

Itachi lead me to the woman's office and sat down in a chair. I sat in the chair opposite of him. He smiled.

"Hinata san, I know that you do not know me well, as we have just met 3 minutes ago, but I have a favor to ask you. Please accept. It is very important to me." I stared at him curiously. "What I want you to do, Hinata san, is to accompany me and my younger brother, Sasuke, to a photo shoot this Saturday. Will you be able to make it?" he asked calmly. I thought for a moment.

If I said no, Itachi sama would be very disappointed, and he seemed like a very nice man.

If I said yes, Uchiha san would be very, incredibly mad, Sakura would kill me, and Neji nii san would worry me to death.

I had to say no, even though he seemed like a nice guy. I couldn't take all those risks..I had to tell him I couldn't.

Unfortunately, my mouth disagreed with me.

Oh dear.

--

a.n. You're probably wondering why the heck there is more NejiHina moments than NaruHina or SasuHina. I have to tell you that it takes sometime for them to actually care for each other (especially with Sasuke...you know how he is) And anyways, I haven't even started to tell you how they were made into bf/gf like the summary said. I like rather slow relationships, where they gradually start to like each other, unlike the super fast ones, where they just spend a little time with each other and start to 'fall in love'. Please be patient though, I'll try to make it worthwhile kay? Reviews!! It makes me walking to the library for a total of 4 and a half hours seem worthwhile!! Please? OWO

P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader, so if your interested, please email me: hitsugaya(dot)yuuki(dot)chan at gmail(dot)com. thx!


	4. The Classic Bet

a.n. Um hi! Sorry for the late update. I gotts my computer fixed... And thats...all I can say! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'll put your names into the a.n. section the next chapter, kay?

"Thank you so much, Hinata san." replied Itachi sama. "And, could you not tell Sasuke about this? I wanted to keep it a secret, so please don't tell." I nodded.

But...

What have I just gotten myself into?

Oh god, I could see Neji nii san's, Uchiha san's and Sakura's reactions if they knew.

And it wasn't very pretty.

But why exactly, did he want _me_ to go? Why not his friends, or heck, even his girlfriend if he had one? And how did he know my name?

Questions swirled around my mind. I wanted to ask so badly!

Thankfully, my mouth listened this time.

"Uhm, I-itachi sama, why exactly do you w-want me to go?" I asked nervously. He smiled.

"We'll talk about it when I pick you up. Is 9:00 okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes. B-but please call me when y-you are about to come." I didn't want Neji nii san to know. At least, not before I would come to the photoshoot. He would disagree.

"Hai, what's your number, Hinata san?" he asked, handing me his blackberry. When I put my name in his contacts list and gave the phone back to him, he smiled at me again.

"Thank you, again, Hinata san. The bell is about to ring. Do you want to stay here for awhile? I think I could use some company."

"I-i would be a b-bother around here. I don't want t-to do that to you." I mean, he is the vice president of Gakuen Konoha. He must be busy, right?

Instead, he gave a slight chuckle.

"Not at all, I'm actually kind of bored here. I was thinking about going to the mall today. Would you like to accompany me?" he asked kindly.

He was a really nice man. I wonder why Uchiha san couldn't be a bit like him...

"I-it's okay." I replied. Stupid stuttering. I was surprised that people could understand me when I stuttered, actually.

"No, I insist. We'll come back a little before dinner. Let's go, shall we?" Itachi suggested, once again taking my hand.

I had nothing to say. It would be rude to let go...but I really didn't want to bother him by going to the mall.

Halfway out of the building, the bell rang. We were in front of Iruka sensei's class when Itachi sama said he would go to the bathroom to freshen up.

...

Crap.

Neji nii san. Sakura. Uchiha san. The three people I didn't want to see for the time being was inside this room.

It always has to be where I don't want it to be, huh?

Sakura came out first.

"You." she snarled. "what kind of relationship does Itachi sama have with you? What are you, a slut?"

Me, a slut? How the hell could she say that when she was one? I don't even like Itachi sama like that. And Neji nii san is my cousin. We are supposed to have some sort of family relationship.

And really, I never even had a boyfriend yet, when it was obvious that she had tons in her lifetime.

"Listen up you whore," she snarled. "If there is any hot guys in this school, they're mine until I say so. So you better stop acting like a slut, Hyuga."

Sakura pushed me before walking down the hall to who knows where.

Oh yes, she was a scary woman.

Neji nii san was next.

Joy.

"Hinata sama, what happened between the Uchiha?" he asked worriedly. I swear, he is going to get wrinkles like that if he keeps worrying.

"N-nothing. He just asked me a few questions and invited me to go to the mall with him." he raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Hinata sama, that he didn't bother you? Or make you uncomfortable?" Neji nii san asked.

"Hai, I'm sure Neji nii san." I assured him.

"Then you don't mind if accompany you two, would you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I-I think you have to ask Itachi senpai (I didn't want to call him -sama in front of Neji nii san...I know he will get mad)" I replied. He sighed and touched my hair again.

"I will have to leave you to Itachi san. I have some things to do."

"Oh, okay Neji nii san." I replied.

"If he does anything to you, Hinata sama, tell me. I'll tear his manhood off. Then I'll kill him." Neji warned. I smiled...though I was horrified.

Neji nii san doesn't joke.

And I knew that.

"Hai."

"Sayonara Hinata sama." I frowned. He still called me 'Hinata sama'.

"Neji nii san! Call me Hinata san~" I whined. His lips tugged slightly to make another almost-smile.

"Then goodbye, Hinata san." he said again.

I waved back at him as he walked down the hall and vanished.

Now that that was done, smoothly, I might add, I only had to face Uchiha san. He wouldn't be that mad right?

"Hyuga." he hissed. I looked at Uchiha san's face and almost died of fright.

If he wore a hockey mask, I would've thought that he was Jason.

Yes, I realized I was sooo wrong.

God, why couldn't Neji nii san be here?

"...h-huh?" was all I could stutter out. He glared at me.

"What business do you have with my brother?"

"N-nothing." I said truthfully.

It was true actually, I didn't even know the guy 15 minutes ago.

"What did he say to you?" he growled. I played with my index fingers nervously.

He was intimidating. So very intimidating.

He looked so freaking mad, and he was a head taller than me.

"A-ano..."

"Tell me what he said to you!" he became more impatient. I was speechless.

I couldn't make up a lie. He would know.

I'm a horrible actor and he seemed like a genius.

No, scratch that, he was a genius.

He grabbed my wrist roughly slammed me against the wall. It hurt...so much.

"Answer me when I ask you something." he growled again.

"I-"

"You know, dear brother, you shouldn't do that to Hinata san. It looks painful." Itachi sama said calmly. Uchiha san glared at him.

"Itachi, what did you say to her?!" he yelled. Itachi smirked.

"I have no obligation to tell you that, dear brother. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Itachi you bastard." snarled Uchiha san before he let go of my wrist.

There was a flash.

I realized that Uchiha san tried to kick Itachi sama.

But I also found out that he blocked it.

Uchiha san kept fighting with him, though.

"Dear brother, aren't you the captain of the martial arts club? Your punches are weak,"

he said smoothly as he blocked a punch and sent him sprawling on the ground.

"And you have no balance."

Uchiha san scowled and got up. He glared at me, then to Itachi sama and went to the boy's dorms like nothing ever happened.

What the heck was his problem?

"I'm so sorry, Hinata san. You have a bruise on your wrist." he apologized as he examined the said body part. "Sasuke has a bit of a problem controlling himself."

"I-it's o-okay." I forgave him. It wasn't his fault at all. Actually, if he didn't come earlier, I probably would have more bruises from Uchiha san.

But Itachi sama, as I noticed, was really good at fighting. Was he a captain before?

"Thank you, Hinata san. Should we get going then?" I nodded slightly.

I followed Itachi sama as we past by buildings, the cafeteria, and some more other big buildings I didn't know. He lead me to a very big glass building.

It was the mall.

And it was, in fact, huge.

Hell, everything here was huge.

The air conditioning soothed my body as we went in.

"Hinata san," I looked up at him as we walked. "I know someone in my family that is in this mall. Do you want to spend some time with her while I run some errands?"

Itachi sama's and Uchiha san's relative?

I felt mixed emotions. I didn't want to bother Itachi sama while he had stuff to do, but weren't people in the Uchiha clan pretty strict?

I was never good with strict people, including my father. I stuttered even more with them. And since they were impatient, they always shook their head and sighed.

But then again, Itachi sama was an Uchiha, and he seemed like a patient and nice person. And this person he knew was a girl, and for me, that was much better.

"Um...ano...won't I bother h-her?" I asked nervously. He gave me a pleasant smile.

"She's always alone. I think a little company will brighten her day."

I liked his smiles. He always gave them out to me so freely, and it made me feel more confident. Just like Naruto kun's.

"A-alright." He took out the map of the mall and pointed to a small square.

"She's in this cafe right now. I'll call her to let her know you're coming." I nodded.

He reached into his pocket and took out the sleek blackberry. I was staring around the mall while he was talking. It was filled with Gakuen Konoha's students.

It was actually kind of wierd how big this academy was. And it had so many students in it. They were rich, of course. But still, it could be a town by itself.

"Alright. She knows you're coming. Her name is Uchiha Mikoto." Itachi sama informed me after he was done with his phone call.

Uchiha Mikoto.

It had a classy, graceful sound to it. It was so...pretty. I really liked it.

"I-I like her n-name." I blurted aloud. What the hell?

Shit. I hated my mouth.

Itachi sama looked at me and gave a smile. I felt embarrassed.

But yes, I really did like his smiles.

"Thank you, Hinata san. I think you should get going. We only have 2 hours before dinner." I nodded.

"Hai, hai. Goodbye Itachi sama."

He waved back and walked the other way.

What a really nice guy...

--

It took me a while adjusting to this mall. Even though it was in an academy, it was the biggest mall I've ever been to.

And when you've traveled to about 20 major cities around the world because of your family, you'll know that this mall was that big.

Looking at the map that Itachi sama gave me, I tried to figure my way to the cafe myself. But I ended taking up about 10 minutes, even with me running as fast as I could.

As I went into the cafe, I gaped. The cafe was made out of glass, and original red brick and there were vines and plants covering it.

It seemed that everything around here was perfect.

I saw a woman who was sitting down by the window, waving to me, smiling. I gaped in my head, trying not to seem rude.

She looked so much like Uchiha san and Itachi sama.

Was this relative their mother?

"Hi, you must be Hyuga Hinata right?" she greeted me. I only nodded.

She. was. gorgeous.

Mikoto sama was by far, one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She looked so young. Uchiha san and Itachi sama had all her alluring features.

Unlike I, who looked nothing like my also-beautiful mother or my handsome father.

It was unfair. But I learned to accept it.

"H-hai. K-konnichiwa M-mikoto sama." I stuttered. She gave me a smile that looked just like Itachi sama's, but more playful.

"Oh my, Hinata chan! You don't have to get to formal. I'm not an old woman just yet." she laughed.

Wow. I was really wrong when I said Uchihas were supposed to be strict.

"H-hai..." I stuttered. Still, I was nervous..this WAS Uchiha san's and Itachi sama's mother. I think she sensed my stiffness. She held out her hand.

"You can call me Mikoto san. IF, I'm allowed to call you Hina chan." she explained casually. I paused and then smiled.

"Hai!" I said with confident as I shook her hand. She was really, really, really nice.

"That's more like it." she gave a thumbs up. "Do you want to get your nails done?" she asked out of the blue. I blushed.

"Oh, come on! My treat." she grabbed my hand and walked to a nail place.

As we sat in the big chairs, and held our hands out for the manicures, she made a conversation with me.

Starting by the most outrageous thing a person could ever ask another person when they just met.

"So, Hina chan, do you and Itachi have a thing for each other?" she asked innocently.

I almost choked on air.

Itachi sama and I? Have a thing for each other? No way!

"N-n-n-no!!" I denied. She laughed wholeheartedly.

"Okay, so anyway, Hina chan, exactly how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 17 and a half years old." I replied. Mikoto san clasped her hands together, smiling.

"Really? Itachi turned 21 last month. And his brother, Sasuke, is turning 18 this Saturday. Do you know who he is?"

I paused. I DO know him, but not in the way I'd like to remember.

"Um...ano..." I stuttered. WHAT SHOULD I SAY?!

"Oh, so you don't? Then I'd be happy to introduce you to him on his birthday. I, of course, will be inviting you." she suggested happily. "It takes place in a photo shoot building that I bought not too long ago. I added equipment to it, so it's ready to go."

Oh, so THAT'S why Itachi sama wanted me to go to a photo shoot. But it still didn't explain why he wanted ME to go. I don't know either Uchiha san, or Itachi sama that much.

Still, it was pretty sweet for him to do that.

"But you'll like Sasuke. He's so cute, the way he tries and act tough. He and Itachi have the perfect relationship." Mikoto san ranted on.

Itachi sama and Uchiha san? The perfect relationship? That certainly didn't look like it when I was with Itachi sama in the hall.

"...and he might even like you back!!" Mikoto san finished.

"H-huh?" I didn't listen to her much. I was too deep in my thoughts.

"Oh dear, Hina chan. Already dreaming about my Sasuke? You do have a thing about my boys don't you?"

I blushed.

"B-but..I-I didn't..." I tried to explain.

"You would make a nice wife to one of my boys though, and I'd love to have you as my daughter-in-law. Oh, and I will be of course, be expecting a cute little grandchild from you." Mikoto san kept talking about my 'future' with one of 'her' boys.

And a GRANDCHILD? Woah, she's thinking a little too far ahead.

I just started my period 1 and a half years ago, so I don't think we should be talking about that.

Yes, on that I was a late bloomer. But everything else in my body wasn't.

"Hey, Hina chan! We're done with our nails right now. Let's go shopping for the outfit you're gonna wear at Sasuke's party. You have such a bulky uniform though, I just can't help feeling the need to rip them off." I was horrified, and my face clearly stated that. Mikoto san gave a grin. "Don't worry, I won't do it...so come on!" she had to drag me to a expensive-looking boutique.

Mikoto san must have been some kind of designer or something, because she picked out all the classy and pretty clothes in the store.

The bad thing was that I had to try them on. I didn't really like that.

When I went into the fitting room, Mikoto san came in with me, and told me to take off my clothes.

I was confused.

She was there, so how could I take it off?

...

Unless she wanted to stay in there WHILE I took off my uniform.

"Come on Hina chan!! I want to see my sister-in-law's body! Anyway, Itachi or Sasuke will have to see it sometime right? I DO want my grandchild."

What?! She still expected me to marry one of her sons?

And...se...oh god, I don't want to know what she's thinking in that head of hers.

"A-ano…" I trailed off as Mikoto san started to undress me.

"Gosh, Hina chan! This really is a bulky uniform! I think Sasuke could even wear it." I gaped. She was taking my clothes off!!

And the mental note of Uchiha san wearing a girl's uniform scarred my brain, but that was off topic.

"M-mikoto s-san!!" I yelled, flustered.

"Oh dear, Hina chan! You have the most loveliest of all bodies. Sasuke or Itachi will have a good time with you in bed." she said, smiling.

'A good time with you in bed?' what does that exactly mean?

So I asked her.

She laughed.

"You are just too cute. It means that my boys are going to have a fun time having sex with you, silly. I did say I wanted grandchildren, remember?" Mikoto san explained like it was obvious.

Excuse me?

Oh yeah,

Sex.

_SEX._

_**SEX.**_

Gah!! My virgin ears are tainted…!!

Never, ever, EVER.

Yuck. Blah. Nasty.

That word was too far away in my league.

Period started less than 2 years ago, remember?

Although, Mikoto san did have a tendency to speak things out so freely.

It was a wonder how she was an Uchiha.

By the time I had finished analyzing what Mikoto san had said, I found myself with a very pretty and curvy purple dress on my body and a satisfied Uchiha female.

"Yes, oh yes, Hina chan. This is the most perfect dress for your body type." Mikoto san chuckled to herself rather evilly.

"M-my body t-type…?"I asked myself quietly. Mikoto san's eye grew sparkly.

"The hard-to-get hourglass figure of course!" Mikoto san explained.

The hard-to-get hourglass figure?

Noooo. Not me.

Hideous and fugly face and too big breasts more like it.

But Sakura, as much I hated to admit it, Sakura was perfect.

She had a pretty flat chest, like how I always wanted it, and a skinny everything. Including a pretty face and perfect hair and eyes.

No wonder Naruto kun liked her.

It was a shame though, that she was mean. If she was nice, it would have completed her. Maybe I could've even got along with her.

But of course, she was the typical perfect mean girl, and I was the average, nothing special, dork.

And I didn't even get straight A's. I couldn't be even classified as a dork.

I was stupid and dorky. Which meant that I was...

Storky.

Ew, It sounded like some sort of crap...or a bird.

But anyway...

Again, I woke myself from my daydreaming and found myself out of the dress and into my regular uniform.

How did she do that?

I walked out of the dressing room door and saw her waving at me from the cashier, the dress in her hands.

She had bought it, from what I had guessed.

"N-no! Mikoto s-san! Y-you don't h-have to b-buy it!" I exclaimed. Catching up to her, she handed me the dress, smiling.

"Of course I do. You ARE my little Hina chan. And I don't want you to dress bulky when you're at Sasuke's party." I paused and gave her my sincerest of smiles, if I had one.

"T-thank you so much!" I bowed furiously. She laughed.

"No problem. It was really cheap anyway."

My cellphone rang.

I picked it up.

"Moshi moshi." I answered.

"Hello Hinata san, It's Itachi."

"H-hello Itachi sama."

"Are you and Mikoto getting along?" he asked.

"H-hai."

"I see. That's good. Where are you?"

Yeah, where were we?

"Eh?...ano…." I paused and looked up. And gaped, by the by.

Maximillion.

That was where my mother got her 90,000,000,000 yen purse.

Ironic.

Maximillion was one of those incredibly expensive stores that were super rich. And even normal people couldn't afford the lightbulbs.

But then again, I wasn't born into a normal family.

I quickly looked at the dress' price tag.

700,000,000 yen.

&(!)#&(#!!

I didn't know what to say. There wasn't even a cuss word to describe how much this dress was.

Didn't Mikoto san say this dress was really cheap?

"M-maximillion..." I finished my sentence to Itachi sama after my pause.

"Oh. I see. I'm going to pick you up. Tell Mikoto that please."

"O-okay...good bye Itachi sama."

"Hai. Good bye."

I hung up the phone.

Mikoto san looked at me with a face that asked, 'Who was that?'

"It was Itachi sama." Mikoto san pouted her lips.

"What? Already?" Mikoto san had a whiny tone in her voice.

She was like a 16 year old. She must be the coolest mom in the world.

But yet, Uchiha san is nothing like her, or Itachi sama. To me, Uchiha san was impatient, rude, emotionless, and a little scary.

Mikoto san and Itachi sama were nothing like that.

So just where did Uchiha san get his attitude?

Yes, the Uchihas were a very complex family, but so were the Hyugas.

Must be because we're one of the most major, well-known families in the world.

I wonder if the Uzumaki clan was like that too.

A perfectly manicured hand was waved in front of my eyes.

"Helloooo?! Hina chan? Itachi is here!!" Mikoto san reminded me.

I looked next to Mikoto san and saw Itachi sama. I didn't even _see_ him come here.

Darn. I must have blanked out again.

"Itachi!" Mikoto san sang out. Itachi sama looked at his mother. She smiled playfully. "You already gave Hina chan an invitation to Sasuke's party, ne?"

"Hai. But don't tell him." Itachi sama responded. She waved her hand up and down.

"Ah! Don't worry, I remember."

--

(Meanwhile...)

"Hey, Sasuke teme. Did you see that Hinata girl? She's pretty cute huh?" Naruto gave his dark haired friend a slight nudgie. He scowled.

"No." He responded bluntly.

"Aw come on! Don't you think she's the least bit of cute? I'm beginning to think you're gay!"

"I'm not gay, Dobe. And that girl is a slut."

"What do ya mean? She's gotta be the most innocent girl ever!" Naruto argued.

Sasuke mentally scowled at the thought of the Hyuga girl who was apparently having an affair with his bastard of a brother.

"Whatever."

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "Since Sakura chan is dating Sai for now, and you need to stop being gay, we'll have a competition." Naruto glowed. "We'll see who can make Hina chan love them first!"

"You're damaged in the head." Sasuke commented.

"Come on Sasuke teme! Think of it as a dare!" Naruto pleaded.

"No."

"Che. Hey guys!" Naruto called his room mates to the room they were occupying.

"Yeah?" Kiba replied, along with Sai and Shikamaru.

"Let's dare Sasuke teme to a competition. Who can win Hina chan's heart first."

"That would be amusing. I thought that Sasuke san was gay..." Sai thought aloud. Sasuke grunted.

"Yeah, I'm in." Kiba agreed. "You in, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Naruto had a look of triumph on his face.

"SO!!" He pointed his index finger to Sasuke. "We dare you to accept this competition, regarding all of the room 28 guys!!" Sasuke stared at him.

"I refuse." He answered simply.

"Aw come on Sasuke! I even used the word REGARDING! Do you know how HARD that is to put in a sentence?!"Naruto whined.

"Then you're a idiot." Sasuke stated. Naruto scowled.

"Can we go now?" Shikamaru asked tiredly.

"NO!" screamed Naruto.

"God, then why don't you bet on something?"

"Oh! Good idea!" Naruto face brightened.

"If I win Sasuke, you have to kiss every girl on the cheek for a week and tell them you love them, except Sakura chan." Naruto started.

"Not. Gonna. Happen." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Wait! But if YOU win, uh...what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kiss every guy you know, except me, on the lips everyday for 1 month." Sasuke answered casually.

"...Psh. I accept. I'll win anyway."

"And." Sasuke continued on. "Eat Orochimaru's experimented dead body's arms."

"What?! That's CANNIBALISM." exclaimed Naruto.

"No it isn't." Sasuke said obviously. "It's just 8 month old lamb meat that looks like real arms." (a.n.: LOL, you thought that it was REAL huh?)

Naruto looked at Shikamaru. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But the competition changed. We're both gonna be her boyfriend." Naruto explained. "And whoever gets dumped first, loses."

Sasuke looked unaffected.

"So you'll accept right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Whatever. If it gets dramatic I'm out."

"Fine. The competition starts at dinner." Naruto informed.

Sasuke walked out the room.

"Che." He muttered to himself.

PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes my life sooooo much happier. If you made a story and have reviews, you should kno what that feels like...but I like reviews sooooooooooooooooooooooo much more than you I bet...so...uh Please review!!


	5. Oh, the Drama

**This is usually the part when an author that hasn't updated in so many months would say lots and lots of sorry's. And usually, they would give or make up this _very_ sad excuse for it all. But I really have to admit, I _don't_ have any reason for not updating. Maybe it's because I'm pretty busy. Which I am, in case you _are_ wondering. Or maybe it's just cause I've been procrastinating so much. I began to write this chapter as usual, planning to update on time. But on the way, I think I got side-tracked and didn't want to write anymore. So yeah. It happens to me wayy too many times. It's really sad, actually. But, well, here it is. I was pretty surprised that people were still alert-ing, reviewing, and favorite-ing this story. I think that was the thing that helped me try to actually finish this chapter. I've been contributing and editing this chapter little by little when I was _incredibly _and I mean incredibly bored. So it ended up as a full, but very short, chapter. I think I pretty much lost my touch at my writing. 'Cause I re-read my previous chapters, and this chapter isn't even near as good as the last one. So sorry everyone, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Promise.**

Sporks. Part fork. Part spoon.

The ultimate cheap utensil. So why the heck was this here in a super fancy academy?

No clue.

And why was I pondering about this particular utensil when I could have focused on the scene right in front of me?

The truth is, I didn't want to.

And you know why?

It's because I screwed up the rest of my academy life on the first day.

THE FIRST DAY.

THE FIRST DAY.

Most people, without hearing the story, would have said, "It couldn't have been that bad, stop overreacting."

But they truly have no idea what the situation was. So I'll explain.

I just said yes, to being the girlfriend of...

Uchiha Sasuke

_and_

Uzumaki Naruto.

No, not even. Pardon my lack of explaining reality.

THE Uchiha Sasuke

and

THE Uzumaki Naruto.

They're so important, I had to add the word: 'THE'

Yeah, I sure showed all you non-believers. "Stop overreacting." My butt.

I'm not really sure HOW it happened. I only know the basics, thank God. I don't think I'd like to know the details.

Well, first things are first. I think it was when Naruto kun asked me to sit at his table, right after Itachi sama escorted me to the cafeteria. And of course I blushed, it'd be wierd if I hadn't. But I didn't stutter.

...

Yeah, okay, you got me.

I did stutter.

Duh.

Not sure what to say, I had just stood there, blushing my head off like a idiot. If it wasn't for Kiba kun, who had come right after; I think I would be still standing there like a retard.

He put his arm around my shoulder and insisted that I should come. But at the time, I was more concerned that he was actually not in his room; when he had thrown up and turned white just a few hours ago.

Still, he had led me, forcefully I should add, to the specific table Naruto kun and his friends were at. Once he sat me down, Kiba kun sat right next to me, looking at the menu the waiter had just given to us.

Yes, I said waiter.

Parents didn't pay 8,000 yen a day to Gakuen Konoha just for normal service, did they?

Unfortunately for me, Gakuen Konoha just HAD to have the most delicious sounding foods that I had to take a heck of a long time; thus me being the last to order.

So while doing this, everyone _delightfully_ stared at me looking at the menu, struggling to decide which plate I should eat.

And when I FINALLY placed my order, the drama started to unfold.

"Hey, Hinata chan," Naruto kun had said, giving me a fox-like grin. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

And I'm proud to say, I did NOT faint.

No, no, seriously, I didn't. Or else I wouldn't be telling this right now.

But yes, I did hyperventilate just a little.

But, hey, hey, you gotta give me my props! Knowing me, I don't know WHY I didn't faint or pass out right there.

And joy, right when I was about to say...or okay, _stutter_ something out, Uchiha san just had to pop out of nowhere.

He also asked me to be his girlfriend.

Heck, if this keeps going, I wouldn't surprised if I suddenly had ninja powers and an eye technique called something stupid, like 'Byakugan'

And to clarify anything, yes, you didn't read wrong. Uchiha Sasuke actually asked me too.

"I-.......Uhm...." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. "I....."

"So yes? To both of us?" Naruto kun asked hopefully.

"I...I-I-I..." I stuttered even more. Ughhh, Joy.

"Great! Did you hear that Sasuke teme?! She said yes to BOTH OF US!!" Naruto kun screamed oh-so-very loudly.

And by now, you can realize HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE STARING.

-Coughs-

Ahem.

Calm down, Hinata.

But anyways, onto what I remember.

"Hn." Uchiha san had said.

Wait, is 'hn' even called a word? Or even a phrase?

"W-wait, w-wait, Naruto kun! I-i-" I had tried to say.

"You're excited, huh Hinata chan? No? Well, don't worry, you can break up with Sasuke teme soon. Just put up with him for 3 more days. You can do that, can't ya?" Naruto kun had said with a big smile.

Naturally, I blushed and looked at our surroundings.

There were guys that I had never seen before give me a wink, whistle, cat call, or heck, even a thumbs up.

The girls? Well...they were awestruck is all I can say.

And then...there was Sakura.

She... well, she was scary.

Duh.

Her face looked like she had been gawking for a long time, and her large forehead had little beads of sweat. There was a fork in her hand, but it was unusually bent. And when she saw me looking at it, she bent it even more and gave me a scary looking face.

Dear Lord, it was like seeing SAW III all over again.

So I sat back down, playing with my spork. And this is where I'm telling you about what happened.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned around to see who had poked me.

She was the girl from earlier. The pretty blonde girl who had one long ponytail and light azure eyes. But this time, she was without the girl who was also blonde but had 4 ponytails.

"Hey Sweetie, congrats to you. My name's Yamanaka Ino, I think I'm in one of your classes?" She introduced herself.

"Oh, H-hi. My name's H-hyuga Hinata. Nice t-to meet you Ino san." I stuttered while giving a small bow to her.

"Oh, Honey! Don't call me Ino san. Call me Ino chan, or something less formal, please!" She laughed. I paused a little. She seemed so nice! The way she talked, the way she acted. It made me felt so much more comfortable.

"H-hai, Ino chan." I corrected myself sincerely.

"Oh, Naruto kun! You got a cute one there. Isn't she cute, Sasuke kun?" Ino chan gushed.

"Hn." He responded.

Wow. That was totally unexpected!

Not.

"Hn this, hn, that. Is that all you can say? And really, she's your new girlfriend too! Well, whatever, isn't she cute Chouji kun?!" Ino chan gushed even more.

Oh, how I was **not** enjoying this.

"Hai. She's a little too skinny though. But she's still cute. I like you better though, Ino chan." A large-ish tall guy with swirls on his cheeks had said.

Maybe this was Ino chan's boyfriend?

"Aww! Thank you Chouji kun!" She said in a high squeal, while giving a quick kiss on his cheek.

I was right.

"Stop freaking her out, Ino chan." Naruto kun whined.

"Okay, okay! But God, if anyone's freaking her out, it would probably be billboard brow there." Ino chan said with a disgusted voice as she pointed her thumb to Sakura.

"Sakura chan? Never! She acted perfectly nice to Hinata chan...well, a little while ago. I think they're starting to get along. Isn't that right, Hinata chan?" Naruto kun asked, looking at me hopefully.

"E-eh? Uh-uhm...." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. "W-well...I-i um..."

"See? Sakura chan isn't doing anything to her. They're practically best friends Ino chan!" concluded Naruto kun.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ino chan rolled her eyes.

"Hey, aren't you gonna introduce her to the rest of us Naruto? Sasuke? Ino?" said a low-ish voice.

"Oh yeah. Hey everyone, this is Hyuga Hinata. Oh, and Hina chan? The one who asked is Sai. This is my boyfriend, Chouji kun. And this is Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou, Shino, Lee, and of course you know Kiba." Ino chan described, pointing her slender finger to the people she listed.

"U-um, it's really nice to meet you, Sai san, Chouji san, Shikamaru san, Temari san, Kankurou san, Shino san, Lee san." I bowed while blushing.

They looked at me like I was retarded.

Except Lee san, he had tears in his eyes.

But let's see...

Acting like an idiot to people who would spend the rest of high school with me.

Yep.

Check.

Mental Note: Do NOT start introductions like that, ever again, Hyuga Hinata.

"Such youth! How cute Hina chan!" Lee san glowed.

Oh wait, wasn't he the guy who was shouting something about 'youth' with our freaky gym teacher?

...

Crap.

"Eh?"

"God Lee, now you're the one scaring her." Shikamaru san said in a rather dry tone.

Sai san stared at me for a while.

And when I mean a 'while', I mean...

FREAKING LONG.

He was staring at me like I had rabid squirrels attacking my face.

Oh **_joy_!**

He lifted my chin with his thumb.

"Hyuga Hinata. I should call you...Hinata Hime. How pretty you are." Sai san said with a serious tone, but with a smile on his face.

Wierd.

Is that expression even possible to keep?

But it looked like that it was his _true_ personality. What kind of guy is...

I heard some a sound of wood breaking. I looked at Sai san.

Ino had punched him.

**Hard.**

Oh dear. Thinking time is over.

"Eh?! I-ino chan!" I stuttered while wasting no time to help Sai san up.

"Ughh, don't worry Hina chan. I gave that bastard a lesson." Ino chan said with frustration.

"W-what l-lesson?" I asked, having no doubt I sounded scared.

"He's Sakura's boyfriend. I don't even know why he's not with her right now. And he gives little nicknames with hell of alot of girls. Flirting bastard." Ino chan spat.

I gaped.

And okay, _accidently _let go of his arm when I tried to help him up.

Causing him to...

fall\and\hit\his\head\on\the\floor\again.

It was an honest mistake though!

But really? Sakura's boyfriend?

Him?

Wasn't she the one giving me freaking scary glares and threatening me when I got close to any of the guys she liked?

And she has a _boyfriend?_

Kami sama, what kind of world have you created?

"Jeez Ino. You didn't have to hit him that hard." Remarked Kiba kun.

"Oh, you're totally right. I should have hit him **harder!**"

"I didn't mean it that way-"

"Oh, no you're right, I should have hit him MUCH harder! Thank you Kiba kun!"

While Ino chan and Kiba kun were bickering and while everyone was watching them, I helped Sai san up once again.

"I-i'm sorry a-about that Sai san." I apologized.

"It's alright Hinata hime. Ino hana always punches me for no reason. I think I'm used to it." He replied non-chalantly.

"Excuse me, the food is here." I heard a soft, low voice say.

Oh. The food was here.

Everyone who was arguing and watching the argument looked up at the red-haired servant and sat down.

He started to serve us.

"Ah. Thank you..." I paused and looked at where is name tag was _supposed_ to be.

"Gaara." He answered, and continued to serve us.

"Oh. Then thank you Gaara san."

"Yeah. No problem." He replied before going to the other tables to get his job done.

I picked up my fork and knife and started to cut the steak that I had ordered.

I heard a small screech and noticed that Naruto kun had moved and was sitting **right** next to me.

Like,

Our-chairs-touching kind of close.

I swear, I blushed like a tomato.

Not wanting him to see this, I looked down at my food and started picking at my steak with my fork.

"Woman. Stop that." I heard a low voice say.

**Dun dun dunnnn. Cliffy! Okay, well, a _really_ sad attempt at it. Wow, this chapter was absolutely horrible. I must have really lost my touch. Hopefully, I'll gain it back with more writing. But anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! It was you people who reviewed that helped me have the incentive to actually finish this chapter. So yeah. REVIEW!!**


	6. Unexpected Answers

**A.N. Blahh, I FINALLY finished this chapter. I had a really hard time concentrating on it, and I was led away from it so many times. I really didn't like making this chapter for some reason, so I guess I just stopped on the 2100 word mark. I do hope it's enough for you. I know I'll enjoy doing the next chapter because there's something I'm looking forward to in the story~ Enjoy and PLEASE review, it'll make me enjoy writing the next chapter even more!! 3**

I just knew the voice belonged to Uchiha-san, I just _knew_ it.

I looked up bracing myself for the insults he was about to throw at me.

And when I opened my eyes, Orochimaru-sensei's face was there.

I screamed.

Holy crap, his face was even WORSE than Uchiha-san's dirty look.

And I didn't even think that was possible.

"You didn't have to ssscream." Orochimaru-sensei said angrily.

Oh, how I hated when the emphasized his 's'

"What do you want from her Orochimaru?" Naruto-kun asked defensively.

I swear I almost fainted because of embarrassment, but that probably isn't a surprise for you by now.

"I want her body. It's sssso…full." Orochimaru-sensei looked at me and grinned.

…Did he just call me fat?

"You mean obese?" Uchiha-san suggested. My eye twitched.

That's even worse.

"No, _full._ Look at her figure Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru pointed out.

"No, I-" Blushing, I tried to explain.

..Why was I blushing again?

"She doesn't have one. It's all fat." Uchiha-san said bluntly.

Am I _really_ THAT overweight?

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so mean." Orochimaru-sensei said with a singsong voice. "Anywaysss, Hinata-chan hasss to meet with Itachi-kun. Tsssunade'sss ordersss."

Uchiha-san dropped his fork.

"…What?"

"Uh…she hasn't even finished eating her dinner yet. How about you let her stay?" Naruto-kun said, scratching his head.

Like the gay 50 year old Orochimaru-sensei was, he lifted his index finger and swayed it side to side symboling 'no'.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I can go. Tsunade-sama must have a reason for calling me up to Itachi-senpai's office." I explained as I got out of my chair.

"Whatever." Uchiha-san scoffed.

Ignoring him, I smiled at everyone.

"It was really nice to meet you guys, I hope we can all be friends."

"Course we can Darling, meet us tomorrow morning for breakfast, kay?" Ino-san said cheerfully.

As I proceeded to the exit of the cafeteria, I heard Kiba-kun's faint voice asking;

"Hey, where's Sasuke?"

I shook it off and went out of the cafeteria, wondering why Tsunade-sama wanted me to meet Itachi-sama.

Uchiha-san emerged from the back of the door and stared at me.

"What do you think you're doing, Hyuga?" He asked me coldly.

"F-following Tsunade-sama's o-orders and meeting with Itachi-sam..senpai." I said as brave as I could.

"You almost called him Itachi-sama, didn't you?" Uchiha-san growled.

"N-no." I lied.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that? What kind of relationship do you have with my brother?"

"We have n-no relationship Uchiha-san. W-what do you want from me?" I asked.

He scowled.

"I want the answer to my question, woman."

"I t-t-told you the a-answer Uchiha-san. And w-why did you even ask me to be your g-girlfriend? It d-doesn't make sense."

He had a murderous face, and I was scared.

"I have my reasons." He said angrily. "Everything Itachi says is a lie, do you understand?"

"Why should I b-believe you and not Itachi-senpai?" I said with a steady voice.

Uchiha-san clamped his hands on my shoulders and stared at me intensely.

It didn't feel comfortable.

"Look, you have to believe me. Everything he says is a lie, I'm telling the truth."

His eyes truly showed that he believed in his heinous idea. And I even felt guilty for making a guy like with his status do this.

But I knew Itachi-sama was nothing like what Uchiha-san believed was true, I just knew it.

"Uchiha-san, I'm sorry." I apologized and ran as far away as possible.

Looking around, I tried to quickly find the huge building in which Itachi-sama and the rest of the Akatsuki were before Uchiha-san could catch up to me. But as I had said millions of times, Gakuen Konoha's campus was so huge so I couldn't locate it; even after 20 minutes of running around the place.

Then, I saw the tall, blue-haired pretty woman that I had seen earlier.

What was her name again?

She looked at me and her eyes grew a little wider.

"Oh, Hinata. I've found you." She said with a gentle voice and a light smile. "Itachi-san is waiting for you. Come with me."

I did as told.

She must have known that Uchiha-san or someone was tailing me, because when we were walking to the building, she took me to a path which looked like not just everyone knew.

Finally, we arrived.

And even though it was my second time coming to that building it was still incredibly huge for me.

We went passed some of the doors and finally reached Itachi-sama's office.

The woman gently knocked and opened the door.

"Come in and sit, Hinata-san." He said smiling his famous smile.

I came in and the door closed.

I sat in the chair that was in front of where he was sitting and looked at him curiously.

"You took quite a while Hinata-san. Did you get lost?" Itachi-sama said, his eyes full of concern.

"I did." I admitted shyly.

"I've heard that you are now the girlfriend of Uzumaki Naruto…and my brother, Sasuke. Is this true?"

"Hai." I said quietly.

I felt so ashamed. What would Itachi-sama think of me as?

A whore?

I heard a quiet laugh.

"Oh, really? That surprises me a little." Itachi-sama said with a kind voice.

"Eh?"

"I was starting to question the stability of my little brother. I've never seen him with a girlfriend before."

Now it was my turn to be shocked.

I thought Uchiha-san was one of those guys who had sex with nearly every girl.

I had a new-found respect for him.

"…Except when I walked in on him making love to a quite a number of girls. But maybe you can consider them girlfriends, ne?"

…

Nevermind.

"Uhm..Hai." I tried to agree.

For the first time today, Itachi-sama frowned. It was a small frown, but it still made me weirdly very unhappy.

"Sasuke isn't the type of person who will make a girl happy, Hinata-san. It's better if you break up with him before he does anything to hurt you." He advised.

Then everything Uchiha-san had just said not too long ago hit me in the head. The sincere look on Uchiha-san's eyes and the truthfulness in his voice. All of that impact me on that very moment.

But maybe I'm being paranoid.

Afterall, Itachi-sama had done nothing but good to me.

And well, Uchiha-san did nothing but treat me badly for the whole day.

"Itachi-sama I think…that you're maybe wrong about him. And I think...I should give Uchiha-san a chance. Everyone deserves one, right?" I said hesitantly, surprised at my own answer.

Stupid mouth.

He looked at me with a slightly surprised face then reverted back to his calm one.

"Yes." He said, smiling lightly. "Oh right, Orochimaru-san said Tsunade-sama told you to come here, right?" He asked, confirming this information.

"Hai."

"I've been doing some...negotiations with her, and she decided to make you a part of the Akatsuki." He told me happily.

Me?

A part of the AKATSUKI?

They must be so important, because well, they had this GINORMOUS BUILDING to themselves.

And me being a part of something SO IMPORTANT would probably make their reputation sink down so many levels.

What if I did? What if I made Itachi-sama look bad?! What if..he started HATING ME?

I was freaking out. Period.

"Ah." I responded quietly, forcing myself to weakly smile.

Itachi-sama frowned.

"Is this not okay with you, Hinata-san? I'm sorry I didn't get your approval before asking." He apologized.

"N-no! It's okay Itachi-sama. I-I was just shocked is all. I'll g-gladly accept." I said, trying to sound happy.

It wasn't like I was _trying, _it was just because I kind of was.

Spending more time with Itachi-sama sounded like a very good idea to me indeed.

And maybe I could get to know the rest of the members better, and we could be something like friends.

Itachi-sama's face brightened a bit.

"Oh, I'm so glad." He said again, smiling. Then he looked at me and asked, "You do know what the Akatsuki do and what kind of privileges they possess, right?"

Um, what?

"Well...not really." I confessed, embarrassed by my stupidity. "May you explain?"

"How should I start? Ah, yes, the Akatsuki currently consists or rather, consist_ed_ of 10 members whose opinions are almost the same priority as Tsunade-sama's. We cannot pass any rules or regulations without her acceptance and neither can she. And since our opinions are very important, we only accept the highest of the elite. That means they must be both very intelligent and very rich. And at least 2 out of 10 of us has to like the person, which makes it difficult to find new members." He paused for a moment to see if I was listening.

I was amazed.

But why did Itachi-sama choose me to be their eleventh member?

I didn't qualify for anything except the being-very-wealthy part.

But then again, most of the people in this school qualified for that title.

"Our privileges are less-limited compared to the regular students as you can imagine." He said. "Anything we say, goes. When we call up a student, the teacher has no choice but to listen to us. We all have our own offices in our very own building, although Konan-san is in charge of the rooms. And in this building is also where we live. We have one or two large rooms to ourselves, and no one is allowed in them unless they have the owner's permission."

"E-eh?" I babbled, still in awe.

They sounded so...should I dare say it?

_Cool._

"Although most of us are already in college and therefore are taught inside the college-sectioned building, a few of us are still in highschool and are still taught inside the academy classes themselves. However, we can skip classes or arrive to them late as much as we want, as long as we maintain a steady 3.8-4.0 grade average. You will be one of the three highschool students here, Hinata-san."

"O-oh, okay." I said, _still_ in shock.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Hinata-san? I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Itachi-sama asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm very sure Itachi-sama. Thank you so much for choosing me." I said as I stood up and bowed.

He gave a light chuckle.

"It's no problem, trust me."

Out of nowhere, a loud, ugly, and gurgly sound came from my stomach.

My eye twitched.

I almost punched my stomach for making me look SO retarded.

Itachi-sama stared at me with a smile on his face.

"Ah, I forgot. I must have pulled you out of your dinner, Hinata-san. May I interest you in a friendly dinner-date with me?"

I blushed.

A...date?

"I-I couldn't." I replied sheepishly.

"No, no. I insist you go." Itachi-sama coaxed.

"B-but w-where will we go?" I asked curiously.

"Off-campus of course. There's this very nice restaurant called Repret that I wanted to go to."

"It sounds nice." I thought aloud.

"Then shall we go?" He asked coolly.

"Let's." I said smoothly.

My, today was full of unexpected answers.

**A.N. Review Review Review!!~**


End file.
